


［history3圈套/立克/飛唐］ABO向［五］糖車

by Moontree652



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, abo向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontree652/pseuds/Moontree652





	［history3圈套/立克/飛唐］ABO向［五］糖車

        赵子在回家路上一直忍不住乱想。  
        今天在孟少飞的逼问下最后还是承认了和Jack的关系。又被普及了一大堆关于AO小知识，活了这么多年还没开过荤的小处男一下子哪能消化这么多？于是想太多的赵子现在大脑直接冒烟宣告死机。  
      ［吼，这种事我完全不知道诶，以后要该怎么办嘛。］  
        赵子一边掏钥匙一边自言自语。  
      ［小个子！］突然被一双大手从背后抱住，赵子被吓得猛的一缩。  
      ［你吓死我了啦，这么晚怎么还来我家啊。］  
        赵子拍了拍紧紧抱着自己的手。Jack却丝毫没有松手的意思，顺势把头抵在赵子肩膀磨蹭。  
      ［现在我都是你男朋友了，就应该送你上班接你回家啊，但是刚一路上都看到你想事情想得很认真，都没好意思打扰你……］  
        肩膀上传来Jack的体温，说话的时候气息全都扑在敏感的脖颈，赵子害羞的耳朵都要红了。  
        为了掩盖自己有点小羞涩的心情，赵子赶快把Jack拉进屋里。  
嗯……刚才路上……赵子努力回想自己一路有没有不小心说出自己脑内的想法，但是无论如何也想不起来。  
********************************  
［愣着干嘛，要吃宵夜吗？我帮你煮。］  
见赵子一脸呆呆的样子，Jack心想一定是忙了一天累坏自家宝贝了，一定要好好犒劳犒劳。  
不一会饭菜的香味就从厨房飘来。  
赵子托着脑袋看着Jack忙碌的背影，一下子暖到了心尖上。自从奶奶去世就很少有人这么关心自己了，会特意煮饭给自己吃，和自己聊天，还不嫌弃自己，这么温柔的人仿佛是从梦里走出来的。  
可是现实就是这个人从昨天开始，就是属于他赵立安一个人的。  
想到这里，赵子忍不住偷笑，真好，是他一个人的……  
［小个子，你笑的好像小花痴噢。］  
Jack端着煮好的泡面走过来，刚好看见他的的小白兔傻笑的看着自己，端着碗的手猛的一抖。  
这小表情，简直要被萌死了。  
［在想什么？］  
［嗯……在想，Jack刚刚的样子好帅噢。］  
［真的嘛？好害羞呢。］  
Jack说着摸了一把赵子毛茸茸的小脑袋。虽然表面淡定，但因为赵子的一句话心理简直炸开了花，耳朵尖也悄悄爬上了一丝可疑的绯红。  
［你也会害羞嘛！］(＊ﾟ◇ﾟ)  
［当然啦，赶快吃，不然一会冷掉就不好吃了。］  
于是赵子又因为见到了Jack害羞的样子莫名的开心起来。  
看着坐在对面的Jack，不知不觉又想到了羞羞的事，阿飞讲给自己听的时候明明心里又担心又害怕，可是当Jack真的在自己眼前，又产生一种如果是和他做的话说不定不错的想法。  
********************************  
吃完饭的两人陷入了无形的尴尬。  
Jack是想和自家小兔子多待一会，可是总是感觉今天的小兔子不太对劲，也不和自己说话，愁眉不展的，还是早点休息比较好，于是决定起身离开。  
［小个子，那我先走了哦，你要早早休息。］  
听到Jack说要走，急的赵子手忙脚乱的，情急之下一下子抱住Jack的大腿。  
［不，不准走！……］  
没想到小白兔反应这么大，Jack只好先坐下来。谁知道小白兔却像是怕他又要走似的，爬上来紧紧圈住他的腰，小脑袋还刚好贴在敏感部位。  
Jack倒吸一口凉气。  
［你今晚陪我睡嘛。］  
见对方没有回应，赵子又蠕动着向上爬，头埋在Jack的胸肌上。  
［好不好嘛～］  
依然是沉默，赵子只好鼓足勇气，搂住Jack的脖子啵唧一下亲在Jack的唇边。  
［好不好嘛～］  
［小个子，你在撒娇嘛？］  
［才没有。］  
［那今晚你一个人睡，明早要我来给你做早餐好不好。］  
Jack尽量冷静耐心的哄着，但是又不能留下，否则自己一定会把持不住的，毕竟在小兔子身边，引以为傲的理智线经常属于崩溃状态……  
［不好嘛，不让你走……］  
Jack看着自己的小白兔委屈巴巴的耳朵都要垂下来了心理也一阵难过，捧起小脸蛋，一个吻落在赵子额头。  
［小个子，你才刚接受我，有些想法，我不想让你知道，我怕你会讨厌我。］  
［可是Jack怎么就知道我有没有和你一样的想法呢？］  
Jack有点惊讶的看着埋在他怀里的小白兔，简直要怀疑自己是不是出现了幻听。  
［我昨天是不懂啦，可是后来阿飞有认真给我科普啊，这种事……这种事，我还是第一次，我想在清醒的时候和Jack做……］  
Jack仿佛又听到自己理智线断掉的声音。  
［Jack不要走了，等下我们一起洗澡叭。］  
********************************  
令Jack没想到的是，小兔子这次居然主动来真的。  
浴室里，两具雪白的肉体相互交缠互相抚摸，赵子从刚刚开始就被抵在墙上亲吻，彼此的气息纠缠在一起，沉浸在杜松子酒的香气里的赵子搂着Jack的脖子积极的回应，横冲直撞的小舌头胡乱的追逐着Jack的，直到把自己吻得迷迷糊糊整个人都挂在Jack身上才不舍的分开。  
水珠顺着赵子的头发向下流向锁骨，被Jack反复吻去，迷恋的把脑袋贴在赵子的脖颈寻找让自己着迷的味道。赵子有点不知所措，Jack便抓着小兔子的手按在自己的胸肌上，果然不出所料，才刚一碰到小白兔就迷恋的无法自拔。  
［硬吗？］  
［是不是好棒。］  
Jack的气息贴着小兔子的耳朵或者让人羞红脸的话。  
［还有更棒的，小个子要摸摸吗？］  
下一秒，Jack就抓着小白兔在自己身上乱动的小爪子，贴上自己下身的炽热。  
惊人的尺寸让赵子吓了一跳，巨物在自己手里一跳一跳的，前端冒着晶莹的液体。见赵子没反应，Jack一边释放着自己的信息素一边引导赵子来回撸动。  
不一会身体里躁动不安的情欲就逼的小家伙无法思考，主动吻上Jack的唇，手上动作突然加快，刺激得Jack发出性感的喘息。  
Jack的手摸上赵子的臀瓣来回游走，感觉到怀里的小家伙紧张的绷直身体，又腾出一只手揉了揉小脑袋。  
［别怕。］  
嘴上说的温柔，实际上却将手指悄悄伸向了最私密的部位，但只在洞口徘徊，轻抚着周围的褶皱，一只手将手指伸向赵子嘴里，搅动着小舌头，手指越来越深，赵子忘情的舔着，同是仿佛有一股热流从下体涌上来，不自觉的就扭着屁股想要更多。  
于是趁着赵子意乱情迷，Jack一根手指探入了正一开一合的花xue。  
并没有想象的疼痛，但是异物入侵的感觉还是让赵子猛地一哆嗦。  
见赵子并没有反抗，Jack抽出被赵子含着的手指，已经被完全浸湿，慢慢的进入，在花xue里骚刮探索，不经意的按到某一点，怀里的人突然抱紧自己，咬着嘴唇不让呻吟泄露出来。  
Jack无奈的腾出一只手掰开正在折磨自己嘴唇的小牙齿。  
［不可以咬嘴唇哦，想叫就叫出来啊。］  
［小个子的敏感点很好找呢。］  
［不……不要说啦……］  
赵子羞涩的想要捂住Jack的嘴，却被抓到空隙，再一次狠狠的按在敏感点上，来不及反应的赵子一下子呻吟出声，Jack满意的看着赵子爽到扭曲的小表情，于是多加了一根手指在小xue里拨弄，每一次都准确的按在敏感点上，成功的把小兔子撩拨的忍不住扭腰去迎合手指，埋在自己的颈窝里不住地呻吟。  
空气里奶糖的香甜愈发浓郁，怀里的肉体难耐的渴求着Jack，终于察觉到不对劲的Jack勾着赵子的下巴让他和自己对视。  
果然，抬头看向自己的眼睛已经被情欲彻底占据。  
［小个子，又发情了哦。］  
对方这个时候哪管得了这么多，拉住他毫无章法的献上自己的唇。  
Jack又把手指增加到了四个，在滴滴答答流着yin水的小洞里凶狠的进出，另外一只手也不闲着，捏住赵子胸前朱红硬挺的一边狠狠揉搓按压。  
眼看身下的人就要呻吟着到达顶峰，Jack恶趣味的用四根手指一下子撑开小xue，没了手指的抚慰。xue里的嫩肉剧烈的收缩，可偏偏又被撑的合不上，冷空气不断的进入让赵子更加难耐。  
［Jack……好了……好了……快进来……］  
********************************  
赵子被摔在床上摔的迷迷糊糊的，可是下体又难耐的无法忍受，面前的人却迟迟没有动作，只好自己抬高屁股扭腰，下一秒，Jack就压了过来，用早已膨胀炽热的R棒抵在洞口。  
［感觉到了吗宝贝？］  
终于碰到了自己想要的东西，赵子饥渴的用小xue上下磨蹭，黏腻的yin水糊了R棒一大片。  
［要进来喽。］  
Jack蹭着赵子的鼻尖说到，暧昧呼吸交缠在一起，两个人十分契合的信息素的味道愈加浓重，充斥着整个房间。  
滴水的R棒缓慢进入收缩的小xue，刚一进入就被嫩肉包裹起来，也许是因为尺寸太过惊人，赵子被疼的倒吸凉气。  
［全部进来了吗？］  
［没，还有一半哦。］  
Jack拉下圈在自己脖子上的手，摸在两人交合的地方，黏腻滚烫的触感从指尖传来，自己的小穴被完全撑开，塞在里面的R棒不知道比刚才又涨大了多少，甚至能感受到血管的跳动，赵子想要缩回手却被紧紧的抓住。  
［我不要了……不要了……太大了……］  
赵子恐惧的想要逃离，但是已经吃到的Jack怎么能让小白兔轻易逃走？一把扣住赵子的腰，猛的一挺整个没入。  
［啊……］赵子发出绝望的尖叫。  
突然明白了昨天晚上听到阿飞的尖叫是怎么回事，然而自己还在关键时刻跑过去捣乱，后知后觉的尴尬一下子让赵子羞红了脸。  
［你有走神哦。］  
Jack像是刻意惩罚一样，一个猝不及防的猛顶撞在敏感点，爽的赵子眼睛里顿时充满了生理的泪水，死死抱住Jack不肯松开。  
刚开始顾及到赵子还没有完全适应，Jack并没有凶狠的进出，但是每一次都比上一次进入到更深的地方。不一会就磨得赵子迎合着扭腰。  
［Jack快一点嘛。］  
［怎样快一点？］  
明知道Jack是在逼自己说出羞耻的话，但是身体却顾不上那么多，只想向对方索取更多，见对方依然没有动作，赵子只好自己摆动着屁股撞在Jack的肉棒上。  
［像……像这样……再用力一点干我也没有关系的……］  
说出这句话好像彻底消耗完了赵子的羞耻心，害羞的把头埋在Jack的颈窝不肯抬头。  
［这可是你说的。］  
Jack猛的一起身把赵子翻过去，转换体位的时候R棒依然没有抽出来，巨物在身体里旋转一圈差点刺激得赵子当场高潮。  
Jack把住赵子柔软的臀肉猛烈进攻，R棒进入了前所未有的深度，身体被撞的不断向前，又被惯性拉回来撞在凶狠进出的R棒上，赵子死死拽住床单生怕被干得飞出去，yin水滴答滴答的流到不停颤抖的‘小小赵’上，已经失去了思考的能力失控的浪叫。  
［Jack……Jack……太深了，要顶穿了啊……］  
Jack看着被自己干得不断翻起的臀浪，偏偏身下的小家伙还不要命的喊着自己的名字，眼睛都要红了，愈加卖力的抽插，只想干得小兔子又哭又叫，脑子里只能想着自己。  
［小个子被我干得水都喷个不停呢。］  
Jack细细舔舐赵子散发着甜美味道的后颈，简直要忍不住想要咬下去。  
R棒突然进入到一个更加柔软的地方，刚进去就被紧紧吸住，Jack本能的更加凶狠朝生殖腔刺去。  
［好爽……Jack怎么办啊……那里好爽……］  
赵子不受控制的浪叫，每次插入生殖腔简直都要爽的翻白眼，赵子迷恋这种感觉，没几下就尖叫着到达了高潮。  
一瞬间xue肉绞紧让Jack无法动弹，闭上眼睛缓解了下想要shejing的冲动。R棒充血般的肿胀让Jack难以忍受，喘息声扑在赵子耳尖。  
［小个子……小个子……变成我的人好不好，彻底变成我的……］  
Jack的喘息对赵子来说简直是上好的春药，在这个时候让他做什么都会答应。  
［好……好……变成Jack的。］  
Jack凑过去在赵子唇印上一个吻，身下更加猛烈的抽插，每一下都戳进生殖腔大半，刚刚高潮的小兔子哪能受得了这种刺激，哭叫着乱抓。  
最后Jack失控般的的抽插冲刺，尚存的一丝理智控制着他没有射进生殖腔，滚烫的浓jing喷射在赵子的敏感点，同是对着赵子后颈的腺体狠狠的咬下去。  
一瞬间独属于Jack的味道冲进体内与自己的味道融合，再加被滚烫的jing液灌得冲昏头脑，满足与快感直接把赵子逼上第二次高潮。  
********************************  
第二天。  
唐毅：［Jack想请你帮赵警官请假。］  
孟少飞：？？？？［干嘛？赵子这家伙这么好开窍的嘛？Jack呢？］  
唐毅：［Jack今天也请假。］  
********************************  
最后当然是Jack被热情过剩的赵子榨干掉啦。  
(=´ω`=)(=´ω`=)(=´ω`=)


End file.
